


I Can Hear You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus needs a place to live, and luckily his friends have a spare room. There's only one problem, Marcus can hear everything that they get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"Oh the irony!" Nico mocks; his friend Marcus, who is a firefighter, has been made temporarily homeless after a fire in his building. An elderly neighbour fell asleep and forgot they left the stove on. Luckily Marcus was working that evening and his knowledge of the building meant that everyone got out safe and there were no major injuries. However after they got everyone out the gas main exploded and there was a lot of damage to the structure. So he's going to stay with them, his friends and fellow firefighters, Nico and Kevin. They've got a spare room and they're used to the odd shifts so he's not going to be disturbing anyone when he has to leave at four in the morning.

Nico hugs Marcus and gives him the official tour of the flat. He's been here before but if he's going to be living here he'll need to know where everything is, just so he isn't always having to ask them.

"It's going to be at least six months before it's rebuilt but I'll find somewhere to rent," Marcus says. His insurance will cover the rebuild cost and the things that were in the flat when it burnt down but it doesn't cover having to live elsewhere while the work's being done. But he should just be able to afford renting for a little while.

"You can stay here, it's not a problem," Nico says and Marcus feels so grateful that he has friends like this.

They fall into an easy routine, and it's nice to have someone else to cook for them, someone to help with the cleaning. In fact everything is perfect.

*****

"I want your cock!" Marcus wakes with a start, it's Kevin's voice but it sounds so loud that he actually has to check to see that he's not in the room.

"Do you want this?" Nico's voice echoes about the flat but Marcus can imagine him waving his magnificent cock about. He's seen Nico wandering about in just his boxers and even when he's not aroused it's still sizeable.

"Yes, give it to me!" Kevin moans, he sounds like he should be in a porno, breathless and needy, desperate for cock.

For the next few minutes there's just moaning and the sound of skin slapping skin, ending with Kevin yelling 'I love you' and Nico mumbling something back. Probably 'I love you too.'

*****

"How's living with Kevin and Nico?" Dany asks. They're friends and they work the same shift so they see a lot of each other. He'd have offered to take Marcus in himself but he lives in a small studio apartment with his boyfriend who's a film maker. The place is mostly film props and camera gear and he's not sure Dan would be happy with Marcus sharing their bed.

"Good," Marcus says, but he left enough of a pause before saying anything that Dany knows there's something on his mind.

"You can talk to me," Dany says, putting his hand over Marcus'.

"Well… I can hear everything, like _everything_ they get up to," Marcus says in a hushed voice. He doesn't want Kevin and Nico to think he's not grateful for them letting him stay with them, rent free, while his place is rebuilt.

Dany just sniggers, which was not the response Marcus was expecting, "that must be awkward, especially since you have a massive crush on Kevin!"

"Thanks Dany," Marcus says sarcastically. It's true he had a bit of a crush on Kevin before he met Nico, but they're just so good together and Kevin's his best friend, so he pushed it all down. They've been together for two years now and Marcus honestly thought his feelings for Kevin had faded, but living with him has brought them all rushing back to the surface.

"You should just tell them that you can hear them," Dany says before leaning in, "or don't you want them to stop?"

The siren blares, they're being called out to a fire and Marcus is glad for the interruption to the conversation.

*****

Marcus is trying to sleep, he snuck into the flat assuming that Kevin and Nico would already be in bed. Well, they are in bed but they're definitely not asleep.

"Fuck me, fuck me now," Nico moans.

"You feel so good," Kevin gasps, "so fucking tight."

Marcus is hard, he doesn't want to be, doesn't want to be stroking himself to the sound of his friends having sex, imagining Kevin and Nico taking turns with him, Nico's big fat cock sliding into his ass and Kevin filling his mouth with come. Have them hold him afterwards and whisper sweet nothings until he falls asleep. He comes quietly, forcing himself not to scream out, but instead of feeling relief, he feels only loneliness.

*****

His shift is over and he needs to go shopping, they go through a lot of food with three of them in the house, and Nico eats enough for two. Marcus also went to buy something else, from a little shop that's tucked away on a side street, the sort of place that you have to press a buzzer to be allowed entry, and show your id.

When Marcus gets home he puts all the food away before going to investigate his other purchase. Kevin and Nico are both working the late shift, they won't be home for hours, but he still checks the flat just to make sure he's alone. He opens the box and admires it, feeling a rush of excitement at the thought of it. It's left lying on the bed while he goes to get clean.

Marcus takes a nice long shower, luxuriating in the feel of the water, the softness of the soap as it slides across his skin. He wraps himself in a fluffy towel before going to lie on the bed, heart racing with anticipation. This, he tells himself, is what I've been missing. He strokes his cock lazily, before grabbing the lube and slowly slicking up his new dildo. Marcus almost wants to laugh at how comical it is, but it's overridden by the bit of him that just wants something inside him, to be filled.

He's slowly pressing the tip of the dildo to his hole, sliding it in, imagining it's Kevin thrusting into him, stretching him wide. Marcus is moaning and writhing, pushing the dildo further and further in until it feels like he might burst. He's screaming as he comes, eyes screwed shut, ass clenching around the dildo, prolonging his orgasm. It's so satisfying and good, it's been so long since his last boyfriend.

Marcus wraps himself up tightly in his duvet and it's almost like having someone to cuddle, almost.

*****

"Oh, that's it, there," Kevin moans loudly.

"Think you can come just from being fucked?" Nico asks, his voice so full of lust.

"Yes, yes!" Kevin screams and Marcus can't bear it any longer. He wastes no time in finding the dildo, lubing it up and sliding on in, he's still open from earlier and it feels amazing. Kevin's moans have him coming in no time, screaming out in pleasure.

Kevin and Nico burst through the door, slamming the light on, they heard the scream and thought Marcus was in trouble but the last thing they expected to see is Marcus fucking himself with a dildo, hole slick and stretched, with come dribbling from his still hard cock. Marcus throws the dildo away, while frantically scrabbling to pull the blanket over himself; he could die of embarrassment right now.

"I'm so sorry," Marcus blurts, he wants to explain, wants to make this seem ok.

Kevin and Nico just look at each other, before nodding, Marcus has no idea what the silent exchange is, he just wants to run and leave this place but they're blocking the door.

"Should have told us you were gagging for it, we'd have let you join in," Kevin says, grinning with glee.

Marcus looks confused but he doesn't know what to say, this all feels like a dream.

"How would you like some real cock?" Nico asks, voice dripping with sex. Marcus still can't talk, all he can do is nod.

Nico drops the dressing gown and wanders over to the bed. Slowly. Marcus is licking his lips at the thought of Nico inside him, it's massive and he doesn't know if he'll be able to take it all but he wants it, he wants it so badly. Nico settles at the end of the bed and he uses those big hands to spread Marcus' thighs, exposing him before he teases two fingers inside him. Marcus gasps at how good it feels to have talented fingers inside him, that know where to rub, how to move to make him squirm.

"You are so slick, you're going to feel so good wrapped around me," Nico soothes, and as he says it Kevin comes across to join the fun, kissing Marcus passionately and allowing his hands to roam, fingers eventually joining Nico's inside him. Having the two sets of hands exploring him is so arousing and it's not long before he's begging to be fucked.

"Please, I want you inside me," Marcus begs and he's beyond playing nice, he's grabbing Nico's cock and leading it to his hole. Their eyes lock as Nico pushes in, it feels like eternity before he's fully inside, each inch stretching him further, wider, more.

Kevin's watching with black eyes. He's sucking his fingers seductively before reaching down to where Nico's sliding into Marcus, trying to find room for them alongside Nico's thick cock. Marcus begs for more but he's too tight, Nico's too big, they'll not both fit.

"Next time," Kevin promises and Marcus likes the sound of that. Kevin straddles his face instead, holding Marcus' head so that he can suck on his cock. Nico's still thrusting away, hitting that spot as Kevin fills his mouth with come, his moans of pleasure triggering Marcus' orgasm, the clenching of his ass when he does tips Nico over the edge and leaves him moaning in satisfaction.

They lie in a pile of limbs, all sleepily kissing and stroking whatever skin is close, looking truly debauched but ridiculously happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Imagine a friend has to stay over at your OTP’s house for what ever reason for a little while. They’re staying in the guest room. From the guest room, their friend can hear them through the vent/wall every time they’re having sex. This bothers them and they’re trying to find a way to tell that to them.  
> OT3 Bonus: The friend is bothered by this because they want to get in on the action, and are stuck in the guest room sexually frustrated. 
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
